There has long existed the need for a complete type of carrying case, such as may be used by a traveler and wherein, provision is made for this separate and easy access to a series of personalized articles normally carried by such traveler. In most cases, purses and storage devices have been provided which have only limited storage capacity and wherein, items as a group are stored rather than individually.
Heretofore, there has been designed and patented by the present inventor a combination carry-on luggage bag with limited storage areas and adapted to store a tote bag, itself having storage areas within which a clutch bag may be stored to facilitate travel. Such construction is shown in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,102 entitled Combination Carry-On Luggage Bag With Tote Bag And Clutch Bag.